And so we did
by Saya39
Summary: Just a Kumirei story. This will be a 3-4 chapter story. Kumiko POV in chapter 1. I don't know how I'll do the rest. Give it a shot.


_"Sorry I had plans to go with this kid." I grabbed the hand of whoever was behind me to get myself out of this situation. But the last person I expected to grab by the hand was Kousaka Reina._

 _"So, when and where do we meet?" Reina . She actually took it seriously._

And that's how I ended up going to Agata festival with Kousaka-san.

It was getting dark, I was covered in sweat and to top it all I had to bring my Euphonium. Really, why did I have to bring it with me and why up here of all places? I put my hands on my knees as I reached my destination.

"You're ten minutes late." Her voice caught my attention. I turned my head in direction where she stood. Breath got caught in my lungs. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.

"What?" She asked. Blushing a little.

"Nothing, I was just surprised by how cute you look." I could hear the sound of my own heartbeat as I looked down to the ground.

We climbed to the top of the hill. I couldn't stop staring at her the entire time. She was just so pretty. Her, milky white and bit sweaty skin, was glistening in the moonlight. Her white dress was fluttering in the night wind, giving her a fairy like feeling.

I couldn't help but feel a little guilty when she carried my euphonium. Her feet must have hurt.

"Don't your feet hurt?"

She stopped and turned to me. "They hurt, however, I don't hate pain."

"That's kind of hot." I jokingly added.

"Hentai."

...

We had reached the top a while ago. The view was breathtaking. But the fact I was here with Kousaka is what made it even more special. We were having a conversation. She put her finger on my forehead out of nowhere. As she talked, she glided her finger all the way down to my upper lip.

Her touch was soft. Her gaze, piercing. Something in me lit up when I looked in those eyes. And at that moment, I thought that I wouldn't mind dying.

"I'm going to become special." Those words were ringing in my ears.

And ever since, I feel like I've been looking at her differently.

...

The club practice had just ended. Reina left me a message saying she wanted to practice some more after school and told me it would be useful if I also went with her. We met outside school entrance and made our way to the river I pass everyday on my way home. We sat on the bench I usually sit on when I just want to take a break from the world.

She was sitting so close to me I could feel her body warmth. I didn't mind it. In fact I kind of liked it. Reina was focused on practicing and barely said anything during the time we were currently spending together. We just practiced and practiced some more.

After and hour or so I didn't feel like playing anymore.

Suddenly I felt something wet on my cheek. I looked up and the sky was cloudy. It started raining. We packed our instruments real quick and found a shelter from the rain somewhere."This wasn't on the weather report." I exclaimed. Reina was still so mysteriously quiet. "Say Reina, is something bother-" I was cut of. " Would you like to come to my house?" She asked.

"It's getting late, I have to call my mom first." And I did, I got the permission to go visit her house. "Okay, I can go, but I can't stay too long. Still, how are we going to get there without getting entirely wet? It's raining cats and dogs." I looked at Kousaka, she seemed like she was trying to figure it out. When she finally seemed like she got a idea, she just blurted out "We run."

So we did.

We were wet and out of breath. The dry floor in the hallway was now wet because of us. Her house was a lot closer than I thought, but sprinting with my euphonium out in the rain, it sure took a toll on me.

"That was fun." I said, laughing a little. "It was." Reina giggled. "Come inside, I'll give you a towel."

...

 _So this is Reina's room_. It has a nice feel to it. I was sitting on her bed and scanned her room a bit, the shelves were stacked with music sheets, and other music material. _No wonder she is so good with trumpet. She is really doing her best._

Reina opened the doors and brought the tea, it smelled really nice. "Here you go."

"Thank you." I took the cup of tea she gave me. "Your room is nice, I like it." I sipped the tea. _Hot_. "Thank you." She responded and sat beside me.

"There are so many things about trumpet, you must really practice a lot."

"Of course I do, how else can I become special?" I giggled a bit. "True."

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked and took another sip of the tea. _This is really good._

She didn't respond. She just stared at me. And maybe I was imagining it, but I think I saw her glance at my lips.

"I want to kiss you, Kumiko." I choked on my tea. _Eh?_

"Reina..." I gulped. I turned to her.

She lifted her left hand and placed it on my cheek. She looked me in the eyes. I couldn't say anything. I just let myself sink into the moment. Her perfume smelled nice. My heart was thumping loudly as she got closer and closer. I started leaning in second passed and our lips met.

We stayed like that for a while. I don't know why she wanted this. And I don't care. I loved every single second. Once we parted I felt a bit disappointed that it didn't last longer. Neither of us said anything. She lifted my right hand and placed it on her heart. "Kumiko, I like you." Her gaze was piercing, just like that time on the hill.

My breath got caught in my lungs. I looked at the floor. _Ah. So this was it. This is probably why she was quiet all day._ And it wasn't just her, I think this is what I was feeling all this time, ever since the festival. "I like you, too." I said and took her hands. I looked her into the eyes for a moment and kissed her.

...

We were lying on her bed. Both on our backs. Just staring at the ceiling and holding hands. We enjoyed each others presence. There was no need for much talking right now. However...

"It's getting late, I should go home." She had a disappointed look on her face. I lifted myself into a sitting position, never letting go of her hand. She looked at me so expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Can we kiss a little before you leave, then?"

She is so bold today. Well, that's Reina for you.

"Of course." I smiled at her.

We both wanted to kiss. And so we did.


End file.
